This is a renewal application for an institutional National Research Service Award entitled Training in Vascular Biology and Medicine at the Indiana University School of Medicine under the direction of Keith L. March, MD, PhD, the Director of the Indiana Center for Vascular Biology and Medicine (ICVBM). The primary focus of this training grant is to provide vascular biology training to fellows from multiple participating Divisions and Departments, from an interdisciplinary perspective with a particular emphasis on translation of basic findings into clinical research and practice. The importance, as well as rarity, of an integrated program in vascular biology and medicine is recognized by both scientific and clinical communities, and by national organizations such as the American Heart Association, and National Institutes of Health. At Indiana University, over the past 7 years, we have developed a multidisciplinary program in Vascular Biology and Medicine, comprised of 30 investigators from basic as well as clinical departments. We have created a highly interactive environment for collaboration among these investigators. Importantly, we have developed several group activities which lend themselves to a robust training environment: a vascular biology seminar series, a vascular journal club, and two vascular research discussion groups, each of which was originally targeted toward the eventual submission of a PPG or UOl multi-investigator grant. Thus, a key strength of the training program is its provision of a structure linking scientists and trainees from multiple disciplines into a unified program, focused on providing the training necessary for emerging junior faculty to develop a cohesive view of vascular biology, and, ultimately, to be successful in establishing independent research careers. The ICVBM T32 has been able to provide research fellowships for 8 post-doctoral fellows since its funding 4 years ago. These trainees have been highly productive, and their work has resulted in 25 publications in peer-reviewed journals. Furthermore, of the 5 trainees who have completed their T32 support, 2 have accepted academic faculty appointments, and 1 has progressed to a second fellowship in Pediatric Cardiology in preparation for an academic career in this field.